dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai
Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai (ドラゴンボールヒーローズ: 武道会 lit Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu: Budō-kai) is a fan created mod of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinity World featuring many of the characters that where introduced in the Japanese Cardass Arcade game known as Dragon Ball Heroes and it's 3Ds protege Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission The Game Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai is a mod/hacked version of Dragon Ball Z: Infinity World with characters from Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z Budokai. The game was set as a request title and later development for the game began, the game is still being worked on and some new characters will be featured inside the game. Possible Changes from Infinity World to Dragon Ball Heroes Budokai There are some changes to Dragon Ball Z Infinity World, most notable the introduction to Super Saiyan Bardock and Beat some of the original characters from Budokai 2 are now playable in Infinity World such as Goktan (Gokule) the hypercritical fusion of Goku and Mr Satan also Baby can now infect Janemba as does his original Arcade counterpart can Character List Here's a list of characters who are playable in "Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai" Note: Characters like Majin Vegeta, Vegito, Gogeta, Gotenks, Mecha Frieza, Metal Cooler, and other transformations are not in this list. Also note that this list may have errors or needs uploading as its a WIP. 1- Goku end of Z| Goku adult GT| Goku Battle Damaged| Goku with halo| Goku Battle Damaged alternative| Goku GT halo| Goku battle damaged nude torso| Goku with kanji| Goku with kanji 2 2- {Goku Kid GT} | {Saiyan "Hero" (Beat)} | {Goku Kid GT Battle Damaged} 3- {Kid Gohan} | {Saiyan "Berserker"} | {Kid Pan} 4- Gohan teen with Piccolo's suite|Gohan teen with armour 5- Gohan Adult with Piccolo's suite | Gohan Mystic | Gohan with Great Sayaman unmasked cloth 6- {Gt. Saiyaman} | {Gt. Saiyaman 2} 7- {Goku Jr.} | {Goten} 8- Vegeta Buu Saga | Vegeta Cell saga Armour | Vegeta Saiyan saga Armour | Vegeta Freeza saga Armour | Vegeta Buu saga with halo 9- {Vegeta GT} | {Baby Vegeta} | {King Vegeta} 10- {Trunks GT} | {Future Trunks} | Future Trunks (Armour) | {??????} 11- {Kid Trunks} | {Kid Vegeta} 12- {Krillin (Buu Saga)} | {Krillin GT}| {Master Roshi (Maybe?)} 13- {Lord Slug} | {King Piccolo} | {Piccolo} 14- {Tien} | {Tiencha} 15- {Gokule} | {Yamcha} | {Kibito Kai} 16- {Gokule Alternative} | {Mr. Satan/Hercule} 17- {Videl} | {Chi-Chi} 18- {Saiyan "Heroine" (Note) SSJ} | {Pan SSJ} 19- {Pan} | {Uub} 20- {Radish} | {Turles} 21- {Nappa} | Nappa Alternative 22- {Ginyu} | {Ginyu (Goku's Body w/Scouter)} 23- {Recoome} | {King Cold} 24- {Frieza} | Frieza Alternative 25- {Android 16} | Android 16 Alternative 26- {Hell Fighter 17} | {Android 17 GT} 27- {Android 18} | Android 18 with Black Gilet | {Bulma} 28- {Dr. Gero} | {Android 19} 29- {Cell} | Cell Alternative 30- {Majin "Hero"} | {Fat Buu} 31- {Super Buu} | Super Buu Alternative 32- {Kid Buu} | Kid Buu Alternative 33- {Dabura} | Dabura Alternative 34- {Cooler} | {Kuriza} 35- {Bardack SSJ} | {Future Pan SSJ} 36- {Broly} | Broly Alternative 37- Omega Li Shenron| Omega Li Shenron Alternative 38- {Saibaman} | {Cell Jr.} 39- {Super Baby Vegeta 2} | {Xicor/Zaiko} 40- {Super Android 17} | Super 17 Alternative 41- {Baby Janemba} | {Janemba} 42- {Paikuhan} | Paikuhan Alternative Fusion Characters List This list is for "Fusion" characters in the game 1- Gogeta | Alternate Gogeta 2- Vegito | Alternate Vegito 3- Gotenks (Z) | Alternate Gotenks (Z) 4- Gotenks (GT) Item Characters List This list is for "Item" characters in the game 1- Mecha Frieza | Alternate Mecha Frieza 2- Meta-Cooler | Mecha Kuriza 3- Majin Vegeta | Majin Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) Characters not sure to be used in the "Mod" This list is for "Unknown" characters mods in the game 1- Future Gohan (Might use Gohan (Goku's Gi) in game) 2- Gotenks (GT) (Might use Super Buu (Gotenks Absorb) for "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack only) 3- Saiyan "Heroine" (Note) 4- Gogeta SSJ3 & Vegeta SSJ3 Opening Theme The Opening Theme song is the same as the "Galaxy Missions" of Dragon Ball Heroes, the theme will replace "I won't stop till the end" as its main theme song Creators The game/mod is being made by people known as "ZeroKiller20", "Vash32" and others, while the modding for the game is being made by Vash32 Zerokiller20 is known as the creator for the project DBH:B is set be released at an unknown date and time as the modding needs either changes or updates Trivia This was meant to be just a title card request and the title card later resulted into becoming a true mod for Dragon Ball Z: Infinity World Broly will be set to appear as a playable character in both his "Super Saiyan", "Legendary Super Saiyan" and "Super Saiyan 3" forms Super Saiyan 3 Broly will be set on Goku (Scouter/Cap. Ginyu) as a boss This game was influenced by the Japanese Arcade Cardass game by the same name "Dragon Ball Heroes" before "Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission" came out There is going to be a sequel to this game based on the "Dragon Ball Multiverse" doujinshi called "*'Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai'" Although not playable in the original version Baby Janemba and Super Saiyan Bardock are playable in the hack, also Pan can go Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball heroes Budokai A download for the game was released on Vash32's deviantART for people to play the demo with the original opening song This will be the first and only time American fans get to play Dragon Ball Heroes out side of Japan Gallery Dragon ball heroes budokai dbz iw mod by vash32-d5pvsh6.png File:Dragon_Ball_Heroes_Budokai_Title_Screen_Update_By_Vash32.png|Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai title screen hero__beat__var__1_1__hair_update__by_vash32-d6kyu7j.jpg|Beat in Dragon Ball Heroes Budokai Gokule gotan db heroes var 1 0 by vash32-d6l1ubb.jpg|Gokule attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai gokule__hercule_var__2_0__vs_pan_ssj_by_vash32-d6kp0eo.jpg|Gokule attacks his grand-daughter using Present for you broly_super_saiyan_3__boss_fight__wip_by_vash32-d5qpslx.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly attacks Vegeta on Namek Baby janemba fipossss modded var 1 1 by vash32-d6lurzs.png|Baby Janemba in DBH:B Pan ssj update colors by vash32-d6khhvg.jpg|Pan as a Super Saiyan attacks her great-grandfather who i also as a Super Saiyan Bardock super saiyan wip by vash32-d5qpu05.jpg|Bardock using "Spirit of the Saiyans" as a Super Saiyan Mod_Example_SSJ_Bardock_Heroes_VS_DBH_B_By_ZK20.jpg|A mod example of "Super Saiyan Bardock" featuring "Dragon Ball Heroes" and "Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai" gotenks_gt__db_heroes_var_1__by_vash32-d6olxeg.jpg|Gotenks (GT) in his base and Super Saiyan forms for Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai future_gohan__base__ssj__ssj2__ssj3__by_vash32-d6o2yk3.png|Future Gohan in Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai using "Kamehameha" in Super Saiyan 3 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters